Sing Me To Sleep
by Saphra
Summary: A collection of oneshots centered around Lily and James and their relationship. Rated T just in case. I will rate each individual story at its beginning.
1. Introduction

** Sing Me To Sleep **

All right, I know I should really be working on Love At First Sight, but I haven't had time. I think I'm going to have to place that one on hiatus until mid June when I'm done my exams. For the mean time, I have gotten inspiration from so many song lately that I thought I might just write some one shots. If They do get taken down because I am not allowed to put up lyrics, I will re-post them without the lyrics and can e-mail you the full version if you want. Over the summer, I am going to try and create a website for my stories without restrictions on them, so keep an eye out for a link to that site. I am also going to add Time Gone By to this story set in case anyone is interested in reading that one.


	2. Time Gone By

**Rated K+**

**Angel by Sarah McLachlan inspired me to write this story. For now this is a one shot, but if you really like it, I may consider doing a sequal.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does, as well as the opening part, which is basically part of Snape's Worst Memory in OOTP. I also do not own the song Angel, Sarah McLachlan does.**

_**Time Gone By**_

"I will if you go out with me Evans," said James quickly. "go on…go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily.

James tried to pretend it didn't hurt when she said things like that to him. Snape however pulled him out of his internal conflicts when he cursed him. A cowards' curse, his back had been turned.

The next second Snape was hanging upside down, showing all of the students outside his underwear. Everyone started laughing once again. Everyone that is except for Lily.

"Let him down!"

"Certainly," said James, once again releasing Snape. Sirius used petrificus totalus to stop him from causing any further damage to his best mate.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. Drawing her own wand, successfully causing James and Sirius to become very nervous. The whole school knew that Lily Evans was the best in charms, not even the Marauders would dispute that.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.

"Take the curse off him then."

James sighed deeply then turned to Snape and muttered the counter-curse.

"There you go," he said as Snape struggled to his feet. "You're lucky Evans was here Snivelus - "

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

Lily blinked. Such insults from Snape, and all of the Slytherins were commonplace. She had grown accustomed to them, but that didn't mean that they didn't hurt.

"Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash my pant's if I were you _Snivelus_."

"Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him.

"I don't want you to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're just as bad as he is."

"What?" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a – you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to like you just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can – I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."

Turning she strode away.

"What is it with her?" James asked his friends. No matter how hard he tried to make it seem like he didn't care, his friends knew better. For years they'd been trying to help him get over Lily Evans. But no matter how many girls he snogged or went out with, she never left his head.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited mate," said Sirius. Finding over the years that the best way to deal with his friend's obsession was to be blunt.

"Right." James muttered staring off into space. A moment later his usual cocky grin was back in place. "So, shall we start planning our next prank?"

For the next few hours the Marauders plotted ways to prank every single Slytherin in the school. James often stopping and just staring off into space. He seemed to have finally taken Lily's words to heart. Not enough to stop him from pranking his enemies of course, but enough to make him stop and think for the rest of the year.

Up in the girl's dormitories Lily was having a similar conversation with her best friend Alice.

"what is it about James Potter that makes me act this way? He's the only person I know who can make me completely lose my cool. I mean even Black doesn't make me react this way."

"Um, Lily, have you ever considered that maybe it's because you sort of. In some weird, subconscious way – now don't you hex me – like him." Alice cautiously regarded her friend's face.

However instead of blowing up like usual Lily actually seemed to consider it for a second. "Don't be ridiculous Alice. Now if you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to use the washroom." With a swish of waist length red hair, Lily walked out of the room.

Alice swore, for a second though, she actually saw something a lot like love flicker across her best friends face.

In the washroom Lily's piercing green eyes stared right back at her in the mirror. _Could Alice be right? Could I possibly have a crush on Potter? The prankster who thinks he is king of Hogwarts? No. Impossible, Alice must be wrong. At least, I hope she is._

Start of Seventh Year 

_Spend all your time waiting_

_For that second chance_

_For a break that would make it ok_

_There's always some reason_

_To feel not good enough_

_And it's hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction_

_Oh beautiful release_

_Memories seep from my veins_

_Let me be empty and weightless_

_And maybe I'll find some peace tonight_

James Potter stared at himself in the mirror. This was it, his final chance to win Lily's heart. He'd cut back on the pranks in sixth year, started to care about his studies and tried to change every other thing that Lily Evans had ever criticized him on. Maybe, just maybe, he would finally be good enough for her. He'd combed his hair this morning, even though it hadn't made much of a difference, at least not to him, Sirius had noticed. Maybe Evans would to.

Much to his surprise, and Sirius's dismay, he'd been made Head Boy. New responsibilities were being presented to him, and it was time he showed her that he had changed.

_In the arms of the angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

Images of him holding her, finally being happy. Her love washed away the fear of the Lord Voldemort, changing his darkness into light.

A banging in the outer compartment snapped him out of his day dream.

Lily's POV 

_So tired of the straight line_

_And everywhere you turn_

_There's vultures and thieves at your back_

_And the storm keeps on twisting_

_You keep on building the lies_

_That you make up for all that you lack_

_It don't make no difference_

_Escaping one last time_

_It's easier to believe in this sweet madness_

_Oh this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

Over the summer holidays, something had occurred to Lily Evans, she missed James Potter. Despite Alice's accusations that she loved him for the past three years now, Lily had always passed it off as a joke. Her, Lily Evans, prefect, top student, love arrogant prankster James Potter? Preposterous!

However, by the end of July, Lily had to finally admit that she did have some pretty strong feeling for James. Her heart beat wildly in her chest when she thought of him, and according to her sister, Petunia, she was even more spacey than usual. It had taken her a long time to admit that those offensive daydreams were about James.

Now she was late, simply because she was still too confused to run into James on the platform. She had waited until the last second to try and get on the train. There was still a great deal of time before she would have to worry about running in to James however. She had to go to then Head's carriage to meet the new Head Boy, then together they had to meet with the prefects. If she had any say in the matter, that meeting would take a very long time.

As she banged into the Head Carriage she noticed a trunk already in the racks. Great, now she was late. If there was one thing that Lily Evans hated more than confusing emotions, it was being late.

As she heard the door to the washroom behind her sliding open, she began to turn. Tripping, she fell face first into the arms of the Head Boy.

_In the arms of the angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

May you find some comfort here Normal POV 

Embarrassed Lily didn't want to look up. School had started on such a great note hadn't it? However, despite the embarrassment, she couldn't help noticing that it felt so right in the Head Boy's arms.

James was surprised to find Lily in his arms. He was even more surprised that she wasn't moving. It felt just like he thought it would to hold her. He hoped that she wouldn't move anytime soon.

Sadly all things come to an end and Lily stood up, brushing herself off before glancing up into James' face. She couldn't believe it. Her eyes widening slightly as she felt a blush beginning to cover her face.

She couldn't stop staring at him, and James was all to willing to stare back. He'd missed teasing her over the break. Asking her out, seeing her fiery hair, and dark green eyes.

"Um, hi Lily, how was your summer?" James finally got out.

"Good, yours?" Lily whispered.

James couldn't believe she wasn't yelling at him yet. In fact, she couldn't seem to meet his eyes. Her face was slowly returning to its normal colour as she turned to rummage through her trunk for her robes.

"Are you really Head Boy James? Or did Remus lend you his new badge as a joke?" Lily asked, face still buried I her trunk, even though there was a set of robes right in front of her.

"No, it's really mine. Sirius thinks that it is Dumbledore's idea of a joke. What are you looking for? Your robes are right there? Wait a second, did you just call me James?" James said trying, and failing miserably to sound casual.

"Oh, well I thought we better be in our robes for the prefect meeting, are you going to change? Yes I did. Sorry if I offended you, but you always call me Lily, so I thought I'd return the favour," said Lily as she hurried into the bathroom.

With a click of the lock, James was once again left alone with his thoughts. Merlin, she looked good. He'd missed her. And on top of all that, she seemed to have fallen for him, figuratively and literally. He wasn't going to ruin it though. He'd wait six years for this, a few more weeks to show he had really changed wasn't going to hurt anyone.

In the bathroom Lily was confused. Had it really felt so right in his arms? It was like a fairytale. And how on earth was she going to share a dorm with him for a whole year. Awkward scenes like that were going to continue to plague her. Maybe she should just talk to him about it. Yes that's what she would do, but first they had to go to the prefect meeting.

"Ready James?" after his brief nod she led them out the door and into the meeting in the next carriage up the train.

Two hours later, after covering every possible thing imaginable, Lily finally let the prefects leave. Lily overheard James tell Remus that he'd join them in a moment , he just had to grab something from his compartment. Lily hurried after him, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

"James?" Lily called as she walked into the carriage.

"Over here," he was in the bathroom attempting to once again flatten his hair with a comb.

"That doesn't appear to be working very well." Lily laughed as his hair continued to stick up all over the place. "Um could I talk to you for a minute? I'll be quick."

"Sure," James said, as he watched her bite her lip. Why was Lily nervous? "What's up?"

"You have to promise not to laugh ok?" Lily glanced up as she saw James nod, looking worried. "you know how for the past two years you've been flirting shamelessly with me and asking me out all the time?" Again James nodded, this time sheepishly. "Well… it… it worked," James' shell-shocked face urged her to keep going. "All I've been able to think about this summer is you. I didn't care that I was Head Girl, or that it was the last year of school, or about my sister getting married and finally moving out. Only you, and if you ask Alice, she'll happily tell you that in her opinion, you're all I've thought about for the last two years. So I don't know if you're still interested, but, if you ask we that annoying question, this time, the answer jus might be different." Lily glanced up at James.

Throughout her confession hope had brightened up his eyes. There was something in them that drew her heart. He glanced down into her eyes and just stared for a moment. Taking a deep breath he said, "Well, I'd best be going then," and turned to face the door.

Lily sunk down sadly onto the seat.

"Oh, by the way," James turned back around and grinned charmingly, " Evans, will you go out with me?" He shut the door just in time.

Lily had thrown herself off the seat and hurtled into his arms. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, she smiled happily.

"Yes James Potter, I will go out with you," she whispered into his ear.

James then finally did what he'd been dreaming of doing for years, he kissed Lily Evans, on the lips. And she him kissed back. It was everything that they had always thought that it would be and more.

Sadly, the Marauders and Alice chose that moment to enter the carriage. Causing James to fall on top of Lily, and leaving them both very embarrassed.

"Looks like Jamsie finally got the girl. Or did the giant squid say no Evans?" Sirius said brightly before getting hit with two jinxes.

The two Heads glanced at the other three, daring them to comment, before bursting into laughter. Shortly followed by everyone else, even Sirius after they had removed the jinxes.

Thus started their seventh year of Hogwarts, and the beginning of the end for Lily and James.

The End… For Now

**Ok everyone, tell me if you liked it or not please review, I really would like to know. Again, this is my first fan fic, so please give me constructive criticism, but don't be too mean.**


	3. Cry

**_CRY_**

**I don't own the song Cry, Amanda Stott does. I heard this song and I thought, maybe that's how Lily felt.**

**Lily is fighting so hard to deny what she knows is real. She suppressed her feelings so long that they're tearing her apart inside. And has she waited too long? Has James finally moved on?

* * *

**

_Dear Ms. Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as Head Girl. Enclosed is a list of your new responsibilities. You are required to meet with the Head Boy in the Head Carriage on September 1 before meeting with the Prefects to inform them of their duties._

_Congratulations,_

Albus Dumbledore 

Lily read the letter once more as she climbed out of her parent's car at King's Cross Station. Her final year at Hogwarts was fast approaching and she had been given one of the highest honours available to a student.

Her parents didn't get out to say goodbye. They were too concerned with Petunia's upcoming wedding to realize that they wouldn't see her until Christmas. And if Vernon was there, maybe not even then.

Just like Petunia, Vernon didn't "approve" of her … abilities. That might have something to do with the Marauders' constant letters to her over the summer though. The owls they used sure didn't like him.

Lily realized that in her moping she had entered the almost vacant platform. Yes, since Petunia had decided to go dress shopping, Lily had been dropped off two hours early. The train was just pulling into the station. Great, now she would have to wait until it was ready to board.

_Can't find the words  
Can't find the sounds  
These streets run wild  
My stars are crossed  
The dreams you want most  
are the ones that get lost  
_

Oh well, it could have been worse. At least Potter and Black weren't here, no wait; there is only one person on Earth with that annoying bark like laugh.

"Lilykins! How have you been? Did you not get our letters? Prongs here must have sent about a hundred of them." Sirius Black shouted running to greet her like a puppy, blowing his shaggy hair out of his eyes.

Lily's eyes swivelled to James, waiting for his customary arrogant response, but it never came. Instead he said in an almost dead voice, "Leave her be Padfoot." His eyes had lost their usual sparkle, and his half-hearted smile, wasn't anything like his trademark grin.

Lily looked to Sirius for an answer, but he just looked sad. When he met Lily's imploring gaze he seemed almost angry for a moment. As they trudged slowly towards the train Lily levitated her trunk, and headed towards her compartment.

_Can't find my pride  
Where did it go?  
I close my eyes  
The room goes round  
In a river of tears  
falling down on the ground  
_

As she entered the compartment the absence of the happiness that should have filled this moment became clear. What had happened to her? Was it merely the lack of her parents' love and attention, or was it something more? Entering her last year of Hogwarts and never having a serious boyfriend might have something to do with it. Yes, she had dated, but the only guys who hadn't been frightened away by Potter's threats were imbeciles. She'd never been kissed, the boy's were always abandoned halfway through, if they even lasted that long.

As Lily opened her eyes, the room spun. She hadn't had a proper breakfast that morning. A muffin just about covered it. The tears were streaming thickly down her face now, messing up her make-up. The make-up she had carefully applied that morning to hide the dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. Of course, since there was no sign of the tears stopping, she was going to look like a racoon anyways later on. The corners of her vision had gone black by the time she sat heavily onto the bench.

_Every time I walk away  
something you say  
always pulls me back  
And I see my whole life  
right before my eyes  
Every time I try to break away  
Baby it's a lie  
When I look into your eyes  
I just wanna cry...  
I just wanna cry _

The door to the Heads Carriage slowly opened. Lily was still on the bench sobbing. She didn't care if the Head Boy saw her tears. At this point, nothing mattered. She hadn't allowed herself to cry all summer. The pain from the fights with her parents, her sister, and the constant aching in her chest when she thought of Potter, and his stack of unopened letters sitting on her desk at home. She knew that she had to let the emotions out, then, and only then could she reasonably explain to the Head Boy why he had walked in on her crying.

Lily felt a pair of strong arms enveloping her shaking form. As she felt a tissue pressing against her cheeks, she glanced upwards. Potter's worried face hovered well above her head. She had never appreciated just how tall he was until that moment.

Forcing her way out of his arms she started to flee. "I changed you know Lily. For you, all for you. You're supposed to be happy now, not sad like me." His deep voiced echoed filling the room that was silent except for her quiet sobs. Lily stopped in her tracks, swivelling on the spot to stare him in the eyes. Memories of all the terrible things she had said and done to him over the years flashing in front of her eyes. How happy she'd been that someone would talk to her, how confused she'd been by his heartfelt confession of love. Her subsiding sobs came back in full force.

_You pull me close  
But you're miles away  
Without your love  
My heart gets cold  
The thing I held near  
Were the things that you stole_

Before she knew what was happening Lily had thrown herself back into his arms. Holding on for dear life. But James didn't hug her back. He tried to push her away. He was scared, confused, and even angry at her actions. She had held him off for so long, insulted him, teased him, and used him. He had changed himself to the point where he didn't like who he was anymore. He had stopped pranking people, breaking the rules, picking fights with Snivellis all because he'd wanted her love. Now it was his turn to see just how much she loved him.

As James got up to leave her Lily's heart broke. Losing him was the last straw she couldn't take it anymore. As she collapsed on the seat, she lost all feeling. She went numb, and her world went black. Everything was gone. James was gone because she had been too much of a fool to see what was right in front of her eyes.

_Every time I walk away  
something to say  
always pulls me back  
And I see my whole life  
right before my eyes  
Every time I try to break away  
Baby it's a lie  
When I look into your eyes  
I just wanna cry _

James stared worriedly at Lily's huddled from shaking on the bench. He was supposed to leave. Sirius told him that doing so would make her realize she loved him too. He'd seen something in her eyes on the platform. But James couldn't imagine leaving her now. Not when she was so vulnerable. Besides, by now he'd probably just confuse her more by walking away. It had felt so right when he was holding her, and for once, she wasn't struggling to escape.

Looking at her now, so small reminded him of the first time they met, before she hated him. A lost little girl standing at the platform all alone. Tears had been silently streaming down her face then too. She was scared about leaving her family behind for the first time, she knew nothing and no one in the wizarding world. He had been the only one to notice her. Now, could he really leave when she was so vulnerable? What if Sirius had been wrong? What if leaving now meant losing her forever? Lily Evans was his whole life, and had been since the first moment he'd met her of Platform 9 ¾ seven years ago today.

All Lily felt was the comfort of James' arms around her once again. The rest of the world just melted away. Slowly the tears subsided leaving her feeling extremely foolish.

"Thank-you James. You know, I did notice that you had changed. But why are you so sad now? Is it because you had to keep changing, because I would never accept you? You know, that fact that you had changed so much is what scared me the most. I know you didn't mean to, but the more you changed, the more you pushed me away. I always admired you, so full of life. You represented everything I wasn't, and never will be. You weren't ever afraid to be yourself. Do I really mean that much to you? So much that you were willing to stop being you to win me?"

Lily glanced hesitantly at James. His eyes were wide, and for the first time in his life he looked truly frightened. How could Lily Evans have seen through him like that? He felt like the barrier that had protected him from all of Lily's insults and rejections over the years had crumbled around him.

_Every time I think about it  
I cry  
Everything I lived without it  
Every time...  
_

He was a fool. Lily had been his whole life for as long as he could remember. From the first time he saw her scared and alone at the beginning of first year. The one thing he could remember no matter how hard he tried to forget was that she could see through an act as easily as she could through glass. She didn't like acts, and he had put one on to earn her affections. She knew he wasn't this serious guy he was pretending to be, just as she knew that he wasn't a total prankster, or stupid either. Maybe all she had ever wanted was for him to be honest with her.

"Lily, I don't understand, why now? Why tell me this now? I mean I'm glad to know, but what's so special about this year, today?"

"I guess I just decided it was time to stop running. It hurt so much this summer, and even at the end of last year, to think about you. I felt like I lost something I never even had. Besides, I guess with you being Head Boy, we have to spend a lot of time together. I knew it couldn't keep ignoring you if we were living in the Head's dorm together." Lily glanced nervously at James' shocked face. "So what do you say James, will you go out with me sometime?"

James looked down at Lily for a second before softly kissing her on the lips. "C'mon Evans, we have a meeting to get to."

"So, is that a yes?"

"Yes."

_Every time I walk away  
something you say  
always pulls me back  
And I see my whole life  
right before my eyes  
Every time I try to break away  
Baby it's a lie  
When I look into your eyes  
I just wanna cry  
I just wanna cry  
I just wanna cry_

Lily Potter's spirit took one last look at her baby as tears streamed down her face. James was holding her as she looked down at her baby.

"I want to stay with him James, watch him grow up."

"No you don't Lily-flower, 'cause then I wouldn't have you."

With one last look at their son and tears streaming down their faces Lily and James Potter walked into whatever lay ahead together.

* * *

**OMG, I am soooo sorry to everyone. For the last like two months of school we had a test like every two days, and then of course all of the studying for finals, but I am now free for two months. I honestly started writing this in April, but schoolwork kind of snowballed out of control. However, I am now going to work very hard on both of my stories over the summer. I may not write much first semester of next year, since I think my classes are going to kill me. Bio., math, French and social in one term.**

**Please read and review.**


	4. Kiss Goodnight

Kiss Goodnight

Hey guys, I love this song. It's called _Kiss Goodnight_ and it's by Melissa O'Neil. I hope you like it and will try to listen to the song.

Lily and James are finally together, but what happens when they have a fight? And what is James up to?

_I__'m not gonna sleep 'til 8 in the morning_

_Way too many thoughts in my head_

_I could lie awake and drive myself crazy_

_Or go back to see you instead_

_It's late at night we has a fight _

_And I can't sleep_

_It's not all right_

Lily sat awake curled up in her favorite chair in front of the fire in her small flat. She hadn't moved since storming into her flat and falling into the overstuffed chair six hours ago. It was now almost 6 in the morning and she was still numb.

The thoughts were coming now. Seeping through the ice of her mind. In a way, they hurt even more than the numbness. The moon was bright tonight, filtering into the room like sunlight. Mocking her misery.

She'd tried to sleep, to drift off while sitting there for hours, staring at nothing. The mantel above the fire was lined with pictures of them. In the last year at Hogwarts they had all gotten together. It turned out her friends had only waited to hook up with the seventh year Gryffindor boys because of her. Once she had started dating James it all fell into place. So even pictures that were of her spending time with her friends had him in them. Laughing, smiling, holding her close, kissing her…in one the boys had jumped into the picture at the last moment, they'd been under the invisibility cloak. They had squished everyone, but they were all laughing, some how James had managed to wrap his arms around her and get behind while they were falling. Yes, the memories definitely hurt more than the nothingness.

_I've gotta go by your place_

_So we can make up face to face_

_Cuz I know that nothing's right_

_Until I get my kiss goodnight_

_Overthinking rehearsing my lines_

_Trying to figure out what to say_

_I missed a few stop signs it's 3 in the morning_

_And I don't really care who's to blame_

_Cuz things we said, stuck in my head_

_Its time we put this thing to bed_

Suddenly Lily found herself getting up out of the chair and grabbing her car keys. She was too stressed out to apparate. Anyway, in her current state she would probably splinch herself, and she did not need to deal with that right now. It was only a twenty minute drive to James' flat, it would give her time to collect her thoughts.

She needed him to kiss her and tell her it was all right between them.

"James, I'm sorry, I acted like a spoiled child. No, that makes me sound pathetic. James, I made a mistake. I understand that you need to spend time with your friends, and if you want to spend that night with them, then I hope we can celebrate my birthday another night. I just felt like…damn, I missed a stop sign there. Oh well it's three in the morning who's going to see. I think that last one will work."

"_Lily, you know how your birthday is in two days?" Lily nodded slowly, James sounded apologetic about whatever was coming next. "I have to do something with the guys that night, okay?"_

_Lily just looked at James, surly he was kidding. But he sounded serious, oh no, this wasn't good, she had been having a dreadful week at work. Spending Friday night with James had been the only thing keeping her going._

"_You're kidding right? You are not seriously going to spend my birthday with your friends are you? Can't you reschedule?"_

"_Erm, no, not really. It's sort of been set for a long time. I really wish it were a different night Lily, but I can't reschedule. I'm sorry, can't we celebrate another night?" James looked extremely worried now. Lily's temper was feared beyond everything else by her friends and family. They joked that a Lily in a towering rage would frighten even Lord Voldemort._

"_James," Lily started in a sugary voice, "what is more important than the first birthday you get to celebrate with your girlfriend? I sure hope it's not something stupid like going partying with your friends."_

"_I…err…it's not my…I can't really…noth…not my…umm" James trailed off pitifully._

_Lily took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. All it did was add fuel to the fire. "I can't believe that you won't even tell me what your doing! I'm leaving James!"_

"_Fine Lily, act like a little brat! I tried to tell you, but no, you don't understand!"_

"_You're right, I don't! Because you won't tell me. Goodbye James." Lily slammed the door to the flat and ran out to her car. Tears were streaming down her face as she sped down the empty residential streets to her flat._

_I've gotta go by your place_

_So we can make up face to face_

_Cuz I know that nothing's right_

_Until I get my kiss goodnight_

Lily glanced fearfully up at the building. It looked like James was still up, at least the lights were still on in his living room. Taking a deep breath she headed for the entrance to the building while fishing for the key to the entrance in her purse.

_It's a little thing with you and me_

_But it means everything_

_It's all I need to find my peace of mind_

_And dream_

Lily stared blankly at the door as she waited for the elevator to get to James' floor. Stupid elevator music, she was feeling pathetic enough without listening to the bloody songs about broken hearts and lost love that every single station insisted on playing at this hour. Finally the doors opened allowing her to nervously walk down the hall. Again she fished in her purse, this time for the key to open his door. Oh Merlin was she doing the right thing?

As Lily reached to put the key in the lock she noticed that the door was open, he hadn't locked up after her.

"James?" Lily called into the faintly lit flat, "Are you in here? It's me, I feel so stupid. I mean, it's only my birthday, I mean, it's not like we're err, well never mind. James?"

Lily wandered into the main room and her jaw dropped.

_I've gotta go by your place_

_So we can make up face to face_

_Cuz I know that nothing's right_

_Until I get my kiss goodnight_

"What on earth?" Lily muttered. There were candles flickering softly on the table, and a vase of pink and red roses, which, contrary to popular opinion, were her favorite flowers, sitting in the middle.

"You know, I was planning on doing this on your birthday." James' voice floated out from the balcony. Lily swung around. "You were supposed to go out to dinner with Alice and the girls, after complaining to them what a jerk I was for leaving you all lone on your birthday. And they were going to get reservations at your favorite restaurant, yes that little Italian place downtown. And then you'd order your lasagna as usual and complain the while time about me. And then they would call for your cake, and I would bring it out, and apologize and then do this."

By this time Lily's eyes were huge. "James, can you wait to do this until then please. I want everyone to see. Please?"

"All right, but you have to promise to act surprised."

"Can I have my goodnight kiss now?"

And with that, James Potter kissed Lily Evans goodnight.

Ok people, do you think that I should write what happens at dinner or do you like where I left it off. This went in a completely different direction than I originally intended it to, but I really like it. Please read and review.

I hope to get the next one up soon, but Chapter 6 of LAFS is next on my to do list.

Cheers.


End file.
